1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof for maintaining a user's choice with respect to an item even when an event of changing the screen display according to a direct input from a user is generated.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether the users can personally carry the terminals.
To support and enhance the functions of a terminal, a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal may be enhanced. As a variety of terminals including the mobile terminals provide complicated and various functions, a menu structure becomes also complicated. Furthermore, a function of displaying digital documents including web pages is added to the functions of the mobile terminals.